


Ronnie-Anne and Hilda - Taking Responsibly

by Rayfox



Category: Hilda (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, f/m - Freeform, original character x canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfox/pseuds/Rayfox
Summary: Ronnie-Anne and Hilda - Taking Responsibly is the 2nd None- Hurricane Star Crossover Fanfic, It’s a Semi-Lemon Story that focus on a 19 Year old Lincoln Relationship with Hilda and Ronnie-Anne’s relationship with Bernardo Vega an Original Character I came up with, This is also connected to an upcoming Dipcifica Fanfic
Relationships: Hilda (Hilda)/Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	Ronnie-Anne and Hilda - Taking Responsibly

Ronnie-Anne and Hilda - Taking Responsibly Hilda Chapter 1 by Rayfox

The Loud House © Chris Savino For Nick  
Hilda © Luke Pearson and Netflix

Opening Theme: In Flight by Yanagi Nagi  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue - Hildacoln beginnings 

in the Alternate Universe of Earth 118.19..

the Year 20XX CE, It was around the month of June, a boy is on a road trip with his sister and her band mates which lead them to the town of Trolberg, the boy is far from anyone he knows back in Royal Woods. After his they check into the hotel the boy went out to look around the city until he decided to go out into the fields

Around that very same time a girl with Blue Hair is out in the fields herself with her Deer-Fox she calls Twig, As they walk around they hear someone yelling then they see a Troll Chasing after someone. As the boy ran something or someone grabbed his right arm and pull him away from the Troll’s sight of view

The Girl then covered the boy’s mouth and said, “Shhhhh that Troll which was chasing you could still be around.”

”A what now, but it was a large rock just a second ago.” 

”You must have disturbed it, Trolls don’t normal come out during the day time.” The girl peek out and see now Troll “Looks like he’s gone.”

The boy then gets to his feet, “Thanks you getting me out of that jam, by the way the name’s Lincoln Loud.”

The Girl turned around and introduces herself, “You’re welcome and mine is Hilda, I don’t think I see you before.”

”My sister and her Band mates are gonna preform at the community center in town this week.” Lincoln stated

”Oh so you’re sister and her Band are gonna preform at the community center.” Hilda said

”I have more then one sister I have over 10.” said Lincoln

Hilda gasped, “You have 10 sisters?”

”It’s all right I have a older brother.” Lincoln said

”Anyway we should return to town before it gets late.” Hilda said

Hilda guided Lincoln back to Trolberg, from there Lincoln showed Hilda the Hotel Luna and her Bang are staying at

Later that evening inside Lincoln’s Hotel room he got out of the shower and put on his sleep clothes, and lay down on the bed “Hilda she’s a cutie girl 2nd only to Ronnie-Anne.” Just then he hears tapping on the window and when he gets up to open the window he see no one outside but found a latter with address to him from Hilda. He reads it, “She inviting me to her home tomorrow and there’s the name of the street her apartment is.”

The following Lincoln followed the direction giving to him from Hilda’s Letter, once he found the apartment he went up to rang the door and someone answers the door “Hello?” the other boy said

then Lincoln respond, “H-Hi (dang it she has someone already.)

just then Hilda came out, “Lincoln I see you met my sister’s boyfriend David.” with that Lincoln enters the apartment “My Mum still out for the time being.” Hilda said

”What work your mom does?” Lincoln asked

Hilda answered, “She works in one of the stores.”

While Hilda has her back turned Lincoln takes a look at her backside and quickly turned away as he suddenly gets a ejection “(Oh shit I’m getting a boner already, trying to think of something else)” He then see a Lady bug on David’s head “Hey you have something on your head.”

Then Heidi came out and remove the Lady bug from David’s forehead “And this boy with the White Hair?”

”I’m guessing that you’re Hilda’s twin.” Lincoln asked

”Yes this is Heidi.” Hilda said

After Heidi left with David Lincoln sat down on the couch with David “So how long your family been living here?” Lincoln asked

Hilda explain, “My Family original live out in the wilderness since Heidi and I were born.”

Then Lincoln asked, “And David?”

”Oh him, I meet him and Frida however he became attractive him Heidi, there was one Night----”

A Flash back scene…….

Late at Night Hilda is woke to the sound of moan, she steps out of her room and slowly peek into the kitchen to seen her sister with her back turned and David doing her from behind. Hilda gasped upon seeing and for all arouse she unzip the top of her sleep clothes and began to fondle her hardening nipples with her right and and finger herself with her left

The Flash back ends

”You saw David and Heidi have sex, late at night, aside from you did your mom found out about this?” Lincoln asked

Hilda answered, “No I never told Mum about David and Heidi having intercourse.”

”Well if that was my sister Lola she would tattle.” Lincoln said

(Insert Song: Let’s wait awhile)

”Well unlike your sister, I’m no tattle, but I felt dirty watching them do that, Lincoln you don’t mind if we want until we’re old enough to do that.”Hilda said

”Yeah I just met you and in a way fine you cute.”

Hilda began to blush, “L-Lincoln what’s this all of a sudden?”

”No I meant it, if I was lying would I do something like this.” Lincoln move closer to Hilda and kiss her on the lips 

”So that’s my first kiss.” Hilda said

”You’re the 2nd girl I did that with.” Lincoln said

”It’s settle then we’ll wait until we’re much older before doing any of that.” Hilda said

”Agreed.”

Hilda ACT 1: Hildacoln - 7 years later

It’s been seven years since Lincoln Loud been to Trolberg now he’s the age of 19 and is able to travel by himself, He decided to revisits the town of Trolberg, After checking in at the hotel for the next five days he went to visit Hilda who is also 19 years old

Later that very same night Lincoln invited Hilda to his hotel room once inside the two alone time went to the next step as the two began kissing each, knowing where this is going Lincoln place a condom his sister Luan handed him before he and Hilda did anything else.

[Hildacoln Scene starts from here]

“Oh You have a condom with you.” Hilda said

”Yeah, Since this is our first, I rather that we use this.” Lincoln said

Once she turn around Hilda slowly remove her scarf, after that her hand is on the right side of her skirt as she unzips them then slip right out of them. Next she takes off her sweater, and last she un-clip her bra leaving only her Panties and her See Through Leggings, with her arms shielding her Breast she turn back to face Lincoln who is already strip down to his boxers

”You already undress yourself already.” Hilda is surprise to see Lincoln already took off his clothes 

”Okay let see those tits.” Lincoln said

”You want me see my breast? I must warn you my Breast are not much to look at” Hilda then lower her arms allowing Lincoln to see her Breast, Lincoln grab a hold of Hilda’s breast, placing his mouth on the left while fondling the right

”Your tits are just as big as some of the girls I know.” Lincoln said

Hilda let out soft moan as he goes “Please go easy with me.”

Both lay down on the bed Hilda landed on her back and Lincoln right on top of her after staring at each other . Afterward Lincoln then unbutton his boxers and pulled out his dick.

Hilda stared right at Lincoln’s dick, “(His penis is big, and Heidi brag about how big David is, well Lincoln exceeds him.) Hilda return the favor and remove her leggings followed by her panties.

Lincoln then take a look at Hilda’s pussy and notices her pubic hair “Well looks like you have some hair down there.”

Hilda started blushing, “Don’t stare at me like that.”

Lincoln spread out the outer walls of her Pussy and began licking her up, As she felt his tongue move around the inside of her pussy. After he’s done Hilda drop to her knees and Lincoln held his dick in front of her

”Okay it’s my turn to do you.” Hilda take Lincoln’s dick in one hand and slowly open her mouth and began sucking his dick

”That’s it just like that.” Lincoln said as Hilda went down on his dick

5 minutes later Lincoln places the condom over his dick as Hilda lie back down on the bed Lincoln got in front of her and held his dick toward her entrance, as Lincoln’s dick went inside head first. As this is her first time once Lincoln’s dick broke through her hymen a small amount blood leak out of Hilda’s pussy she let out a shout of pain

”Damnit it hurts!” Hilda yelled

”You’re okay, I didn’t went in too hard did I?” Lincoln asked

”It’s alright Lincoln, that pain I felt died down.” Hilda assured him

”Okay I’m going to move.” Lincoln began thrusting his dick in and out of her Hilda stood still as this goes on, next she warps her arms around his neck and cris crosses her legs around his ass

Lincoln turn Hilda around and position himself behind her stuck his dick back into her pussy and began to move bit faster, Hilda moans with each thrust he makes, as Hilda’s pussy began to tighten up around Lincoln’s dick he felt himself about to reach his climax.

”Hilda I’m Cumming.”

”I’m about to come myself.”

Both held on to each other as they reach their climax together after that Lincoln collapse on top of Hilda 

[Hildacoln Scene ends]

After their love making Lincoln lie on his back with Hilda beside him and the two have the covers over them 

”I see you knew what you where doing when we decided to do this.” Hilda said

”Yeah I’m glad I waited this long to finally make love to you.” Lincoln said

after Hilda gave a smile her I-watch started beeping then she takes a look at it “I have to help Frida with her project at the Library.” She gets up and quickly put on clothes on one at a time.

Then Lincoln asked, “Same time next time?”

”Yes.” Hilda said after he put her shoes on, but before she head to the door she came across the condom wrapper “Can’t leave this here some child might see it and start asking questions they are not old enough to ask.” she them places it in her skirt pocket for the time being

It’s been 2 weeks since Lincoln came to Trolberg to see Hilda, Then one Morning while visiting her sister Heidi and David in another city far from Trolberg Hilda wakes up feeling nauseous, when she jump out of the bed she ran pass Heidi who is also up. Heidi enter the bathroom to fine Hilda on her knees throwing up.

”Hilda what did you eat lately?” Heidi demanded

Hilda takes a wet towel and wipes her mouth “I haven’t ate anything spoiled.”

”That’s the 3rd time this week, you should see a Doctor or I have to drag you there myself.” Heidi said

Hilda gets up, “It’s okay, I’ll call Frida and asked her to take me to the Doctor and get checked.” she then pick up her I-Phone and called Lincoln First

Lincoln answers his Smart Phone, “Hello?”

Hilda respond, “Lincoln it’s me could you met at the Doctor’s office.”

”Is something wrong?” Lincoln asked

”I hope not, however I been feeling nauseous as of late.” Hilda explained

”Okay, I’ll meet you at the Doctor’s Office.” Lincoln left the Hotel and head over to the Doctor’s office, Once there he met up with Hilda who is with Frida Hilda sat inside the Doctor’s office when he came back with the result “Well miss you don’t have anything stomach virus or anything serious.”

”That’s good to hear.” Hilda said

”That’s a relief.” said Lincoln

”However you’re with Child.”

”Excuse me what you mean by “with child?” Lincoln asked

Hilda gasped, “You mean?”

”That’s right you’re pregnant.”

Hilda gasped, “How can I be pregnant, Lincoln and I use Protection when he and I had sex two weeks ago.”

”She’s right I use a condom.” Lincoln said

Frida then asked, “But bid the Condom break while you two were having sex? I heard in some cases the Condom would break during intercourse.”

”I check the date on the Condom, it wasn’t pass it expiration date.” Lincoln said

”Wait a sec.” Hilda remembered the condom wrapper and handed it to Frida who take a look at it

”This is either one of those cheap Condoms or someone poke holes around it as a cheap joke.” Frida said

”What tampered with them?” Lincoln asked

”Lincoln where did you get this Condom from?” Hilda asked

Lincoln respond, “I didn’t brought, my sister hand me two of them.” Then it donne on him ”Luan.” Lincoln grabs his P Smart Phone and called Luan’s number

Back in Royal Woods Lily is watching something on TV she heard Luan’s phone rang and answered it “Hello?” Lily asked

”Lily is Luan there?” Lincoln asked

”Linky how’s Trolberg.” She asked

”it’s fine, I really need to speak to Luan something just turned up.” Lincoln said

”Lincoln could I speak to her?” Hilda asked, Lincoln handed her his Phone and she explain to Lily that she gonna have another nephew or niece soon

”Miss you’re gonna have a baby with Linky?” Lily asked

Hilda answered, ”Yes you and your other sisters are gonna have another nephew or niece 9 months from now and you don’t have to called miss, You can call me by my name instead.”

Just then Hilda hears Lori’s voice in the Background “She’s what?!” Lori then grabs the phone “Hi I’m Lincoln’s older sister did I heard you correctly you and Lincoln are gonna have a baby?”

Hilda respond, “That’s what the doctor said.”

”Did Lincoln humped you raw?”

”No we use protection, however the condom we use had poked into it, neither one of us knew about at the time we made love and when Lincoln reach his climax his sperm leaked out and---”

”Shhhh Lily can still hear you.” Lori said

”Oh.”

Lincoln take by his phone, “Lori I’m gonna take Hilda to see her mom, if you hear from Luan you let her know.”

”Yes I will let her know.” Lori said

After leaving the doctor’s office Hilda thought to herself, “I’m gonna to be a Mum 9 months from now and Lincoln is the father.” 

Lincoln followed Hilda back to her apartment where they told Johanna of what they just been told “You’re pregnant?” Johanna asked

”Yes and turn out that Lincoln been given a tainted Condom.” Hilda said

”Yeah I don’t know if this is one of Luan’s pranks or not.” Lincoln said

Johanna asked ”Why would you think that your sister would prank by poking holes on a condom and handing it to you without telling you?”

Hilda asked, “Lincoln why would you think that your sister would prank you?”

Lincoln explains, “Every April Fools Day Luan pull these April Fools Pranks on us without any of us knowing what she have planned.”

Then Hilda, “Mum I’m gonna to go with Lincoln to Royal Woods.”

”I should come long with you, I would like to know where Lincoln’s sister Brought these Condoms from.” Johanna said

Hilda ACT 2: Hilda in Royal Woods

Lincoln drove both Hilda and Johanna to his hometown of Royal Woods, from there Lincoln took both mother and Daughter to his Childhood home, after getting out of Vanzilla. Lincoln went up to the Doorbell and rang it

Leni gets up too answer the door, “Lincoln you’re back, and you must be Hilda and is this your mother?”

Hilda respond, “Yes this is my Mum.”

Lincoln then asked, “Did Luan came home?”

”Yes would your guest like to come in?” Leni asked

Hilda and Johanna enter the Loud House as Lynn spots the two, “Oh Looks like Lincoln brought both the Girl and her mom.” Lynn said

Lola came into the living, ”Hey lady, Lincoln is not one of those guys who would knock a girl up and then ditch her.” 

Johanna said, “Claim down, I know that your brother is not one of those boys, beside seeing him and Hilda together kinda remind me of how me and My husband met.”

Lana look out the window, “Hey Lori back and she has Luan with her.”

once Luan step inside she sees Hilda and Johanna sitting down and Lily petting Twig “Okay did something happened?” Luan asked

Johanna gets up, “You must be Luan, I’m Hilda’s mother Johanna there’s something both Hilda and your brother need to asked you about.”

Lincoln said, “Is this another one of your April fools pranks, You do know that Tampering with Condoms is a consider a crime right?”

”If so this is not funny, causing reproductive coercion is not a joke Luan.” Lori said

”Whoa, hang on it’s a bit late for one of my April Fools jokes, it’s the middle of June.” Luan said

Hilda then said, “You know that Condom you gave your brother, it had holes poke into it, I don’t need to tell you what happened.”

”So Lincoln impregnated this Blue hair girl?” Luan asked

”Yes!” All of Lincoln’s other sisters shouted

”Claim down everyone, I would never sabotage Lincoln like that.” Luan said

”Hold on how we know that Lincoln really knock Hilda up there’s no bun in the oven, I don’t see no big belly.” Lynn said

”Not right but soon I’ll have that “Big Belly” as you put it.” Hilda said

”It wasn’t from Flips, Benny and I got from another store across town.” Luan said

Lori grabs Luan “You, me and Hilda’s mom are going to that store someone tampered with those condoms and cause reproductive coercion and he or she needs to explain themselves. Lincoln you need to stay here with Hilda.”

”I wasn’t planning on going anywhere after hearing about this.” Lincoln said


End file.
